


Совершенное несовпадение

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [9]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не подходят друг другу, но ни Иня, ни Гуннара трудности никогда не останавливали</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совершенное несовпадение

Им неудобно вдвоем — слишком большая разница в росте и весе, если Гуннар навалится сверху, то просто раздавит Иня к чертям — но они оба не из тех, кого останавливают трудности.

Гуннар стискивает рукой спинку кровати, как будто хочет ее разломать, и опускает голову, чуть прогнувшись в пояснице, но в этом всем нет ничего даже близко похожего на покорность. Во всем Гуннаре нет ничего такого, сколько ни ищи. Инь шлепает его ладонью по бедру — из-за шрамов, оставшихся после падения сквозь стекло, кожа там напоминает покрытую трещинами глину — и Гуннар ворчит в ответ, явно его поторапливая. 

Хочет поживее — будет ему поживее. 

Инь плюет на ладонь, развозит слюну по пальцам и запихивает в Гуннара сразу два. Тот сначала сжимается так, что двигать рукой почти невозможно, но потом отпускает, и Инь придвигается ближе. 

Он прижимается пахом к паутине шрамов на бедре Гуннара, трется об нее; на ощупь кожа кажется неживой, слишком ребристая, слишком подвижная, а мышцы под ней — такие твердые, что, если бы не тепло и прощупывающийся пульс, их можно было бы назвать похожими на камень. Камень, обернутый в резину. Будь Инь отчаявшимся отставником вроде Тула, он добавил бы: «напоминание о том, как мало в нас осталось человеческого». 

Но Инь старается не отвлекаться на лишние мысли. Он перебирает пальцами у Гуннара внутри, то быстрее, то медленнее, постепенно разводя все шире, а потом вытаскивает руку — Гуннар недовольно рычит — плюет на нее и заводит обратно. На этот раз — уже четыре пальца. Слюней маловато, и Гуннару наверняка больно, но его такие вещи устраивают, Инь это уже давно понял. Так что, продолжая потираться об его ляжку все в том же темпе, Инь заталкивает пальцы поглубже, задевая все нужные места. Пару раз он пробовал присовывать член, добавив к нему пару пальцев, но оказалось неудобно — уговорить Гуннара опустить зад не получалось, а мучиться на полусогнутых, так, что ни распрямишься, ни на колени не встанешь, Инь не собирался, он не какой-нибудь акробат из гонконгского цирка, в конце-то концов. 

Он двигает запястьем быстрее, чуть подгибая пальцы, и Гуннар сначала несколько раз просто дергается туда-сюда всем телом, а потом, опираясь о спинку кровати, заводит свободную руку себе между ног и начинает надрачивать. Выверенный ритм Иня летит к чертовой матери, но тому уже все равно. 

Гуннар рывками то подается Иню навстречу, насаживаясь на его ладонь по самые костяшки, то толкается вперед, возя головкой по собственной ладони, и издает невнятные звуки, похожие не то на рык, не то на скрежет. Инь, продолжая перебирать пальцами, потому что останавливаться опасно, пытается ухватиться другой рукой сначала за колено Гуннара, потом — за бок, у старого шрама от ожога. Он чувствует себя как охотничья собака, запрыгнувшая на медведя, впившаяся ему в глотку, — а тот теперь со всей силы мотает ее туда-сюда, надеясь скинуть.

С Гуннаром по-другому и не бывает. Он как будто уверен, что умрет, стоит ему не то что остановиться, а просто сбавить обороты. 

Иню даже кажется, что кровать как-то странно выгибается, будто в предсмертной агонии, скрипя всеми досками и матрасными пружинами, но потом Гуннар замирает. Через пару секунд он отпускает спинку и упирается в постель уже обеими руками. Инь подается назад, высвобождает руку, плюет на нее еще раз, обхватывает ей собственный член — и, спустя несколько вдохов и выдохов, тоже кончает на сероватую застиранную простынь. 

Гуннар отползает к изголовью, но в кровати все равно слишком мало места для них двоих. 

Они не подходят друг другу. Совсем не подходят. Но, опять же, ни Иня, ни Гуннара трудности никогда не останавливали.


End file.
